Amantes
by Luca-Dt
Summary: Ser o amante pode não ser decente, pode ser pecaminoso, mas tem lá suas vantagens. LEMON.


**Amantes **

Naruto é do Kishimoto. ù.ú

**- **

Naruto se remexeu, sentiu o corpo forte atrás dele e sorriu, virando imediatamente para abraçá-lo. Olhando-o, sabia que tinha algo programado para aquela manhã em especial, mas aquela pessoa ao seu lado tinha o poder de limpar sua memória, completamente...

_Te olhar dormir me acalma... por que traz a lembrança da noite passada, quando nos meus braços te ouvi suspirar, gemer, gritar em prazer e satisfação. Teu corpo está trêmulo e teus pêlos eriçados... talvez eu deva levantar e fechar a janela... ou talvez apenas deva te abraçar e aquecer teu corpo nu. _

_É tão belo... teu corpo, tuas curvas, teus cabelos... um homem realmente encantador! O que viu em mim? Um moleque bobo, tagarela, inconveniente até... Será que foi o simples fato de sermos manipuladores do Vento? Ou será que há algo mais escondido nesse teu sorriso tranqüilo? _

_Teus lábios são tentadores! Na verdade... cada pedacinho teu é encantador! Desde os dedos capciosos até os olhos profundos e cativantes que me fazem sentir calafrios por toda a espinha... queria te acordar e te encher de beijos agora, mas algo me diz que vou ter que te deixar aqui sozinho... pois sei que ao acordar, terá de voltar para a casa daquela mulher... afinal é ela quem te tem em tempo integral, não é? _

_É absurdo sentir ciúmes, eu sei! Mas como espera que eu reaja? Sei bem que ontem, ao me envolver, me beijar, tocar os pontos mais sensíveis de mim, queria na verdade me preparar para uma notícia nada agradável! Depois de me fazer sentir espasmos, tremor, orgasmos, simplesmente me jogou em algum inferno escuro ao dizer que ela vai te dar um filho. _

_Ah... eu nunca poderia te dar um filho... não que eu já tenha pensado nisso! Pra ser sincero, a maioria dos meus sonhos não te inclui... E mesmo assim eu tenho raiva! Raiva e inveja dela... Não posso exigir nada além dessas noites lascivas que tenho contigo. Nem posso reclamar quando ouço comentários do tipo "hoje eu e ela vamos ao médico"... O que eu queria mesmo dizer, é que espero que ela morra! Que caia de um penhasco e morra! Mas é só olhar pra ti, assim, tão quieto, tão passivo... ah, como eu queria esquecer o quanto gosto de estar aqui! _

_Pareço um garotinho com um novo brinquedo, descendo meus dedos pelo seu peito e fazendo cócegas, esperando apenas que tua voz me repreenda e depois me chame, sensualmente, para mais uma sessão louca de prazer! Mas, no fundo, tenho que admitir, essas sessões não são o suficiente para alimentar meu desejo. Não o carnal, esse é muito bem alimentado, claro! mas sim o sentimental... eu queria mais tempo pra mim, pra nós. E queria que, nesse tempo, eu pudesse andar segurando tua mão, me pendurando no teu pescoço, talvez até pedindo treinamentos e dicas de como manipular melhor meu chakra... _

_Será que ela desconfia de alguma coisa? Uma vez, eu lembro, ela me chamou de "garoto chato" quando eu bati na porta pela quinta vez no dia! Ah, talvez eu seja mesmo chato! É que não tenho culpa dessa necessidade louca que eu tenho de estar contigo! _

_Hm... parece que está acordando... sei por que seu sorriso está aumentando... deve ser por causa das cócegas que estou fazendo, eu talvez seja pelo roçar de meus pés nos teus... ou talvez... por causa dessa excitação que já começa a tornar-se mais visível... _

"Bom dia, Naruto..."

_Ao fim, não tive tempo para nada! Fiquei abobalhado demais em olhar teu rosto e corpo... e agora, estou embriagado pelo cheiro do teu corpo grande a deitar sobre o meu; arrepiado com as mordidas que deixa em meu ombro, pescoço, peito; excitado ao sentir tua ereção apertada contra a minha, teu peito quente, os lábios carnudos e a língua experiente invadindo a minha boca, calando minha voz, sufocando meus gemidos... _

_De manhã teu apetite sexual deve elevar-se e muito! Pois é quando mais enlouquece e aperta minha pele, marca minhas costas, meu peito, como se estivesse a demarcar teu território... antes eu pudesse fazer isso também! _

_Teu sorriso me deixa satisfeito, me dá um prazer insano ver que consigo te fazer sentir tão bem... assim como eu me sinto quando... quando... ah... hm... essa é a hora em que... eu não consigo pensar em nada... por que estou te sentindo... te sentindo dentro de mim... com todo o vigor e força, mas com uma paixão alucinante que jamais senti por qualquer outra pessoa... _

_Será que estou sendo tolo em permitir ser tomado assim? Nem me importo se estiver! Por que essa sensação é tão sublime e intensa... ah... não quero que acabe... _

"Hora de ir, Naruto."

"Não quer ficar aqui mais um pouco?"

"Quero... mas você sabe, depois tenho que passar um tempo com_ ela... e..._"

_E eu não posso te impedir de ir. Eu te abraço e beijo mais uma vez e me despeço, vejo teu corpo nu movimentar-se pelo quarto, como se dançasse pra mim, me provocando... ah, se continuar assim juro que não te deixo ir! _

_Espero que seja verdade o que me disse... que está com ela apenas por causa dessa criança... é por isso que aceito essa simples posição de amante, por enquanto. Será que teremos tempo de aproveitar o tempo sem ter de nos esconder? Acho que não... mas tudo bem... quero só te beijar de novo... _

_Ah é... você já foi... demorei demais, de novo. Então é melhor eu não cruzar com aquela ruiva irritante hoje, por que juro que não vou me segurar se ela me olhar daquele jeito arrogante de novo! Ah... por que você não ouve meus pensamentos hein? _

"Te vejo depois então, Asuma."

Naruto cobriu-se com os lençóis quase úmidos e gemeu preguiçoso ao abraçar o travesseiro.

O loiro tinha esquecido completamente que naquela manhã, combinara de treinar com Asuma... mas o jounin, parado do outro lado da porta, não tinha esquecido esse detalhe e ria-se ao acender um cigarro, sabendo que a fumaça seria o suficiente para despertar aquele loiro hiper-ativo que, com certeza, não o deixaria treinar de jeito nenhum! Não que isso fosse um problema...

Riria muito mais quando ele resolvesse lembrar do compromisso.

---

_N/A: Terá um capítulo dois. Só. _


End file.
